


You Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me

by SaltyParabolas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Brotp, Coming Out, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Nargles, lots of creatures, no romance between them ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyParabolas/pseuds/SaltyParabolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley had been wrangling dragons for nearly 10 years and thought he’d seen it all; but nothing had prepared him for the adventure that was being best friends with Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Charlie Becomes a Human Balloon

Charlie Weasley had been wrangling dragons for nearly 10 years and thought he’d seen it all: a Chinese Fireball that burped bubbles, a group of trained Aurors trying to lure a Hungarian Horntail out of the woods with a giant inflatable goat, and even an eleven-year-old Harry Potter delivering him a Norwegian Ridgeback on the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts were three of the tamer things he had witnessed. 

But nothing had prepared him for the adventure that was being best friends with Luna Lovegood.

\----- 

Charlie had been sent to Australia for work and had invited Luna to come along. He was investigating a problem with some of the Antipodean Opaleye in the Melbourne area, and she had accepted his invitation to search for another one of her “imaginary” creatures that in his experience, didn’t always turn out to be quite so imaginary. 

 

Their portkey had deposited them a few miles from the camp where they would be meeting the local dragon wranglers. Charlie dropped his backpack and suitcase and pulled out a map. He was just starting to get his bearings when he heard a delighted squeal escape the mouth his traveling companion.

Oh no, he thought. Here we go again.

“Luna, what did you see?” he sighed, putting his map down and turning to face his friend. Luna was racing towards a tree. A tree that was buzzing. Wait, buzzing?

“Luna, that’s a Billywig nest. Come away from...Luna!” Charlie yelled, sprinting after his Ravenclaw friend. 

“But Charlie, I just know I saw an Umgubular Slashkilter pass by underneath.” Luna said excitedly, slipping on her new yellow-tinted goggles as she ran away from him towards danger. Again. Her mismatched purple boots kicked up sand and dirt as she scrambled up to the tree. Peering around around it, she looked for yet another bizarre creature that Charlie had never heard of.

Charlie skidded to a halt, freezing as a tiny blue creature landed on her hand. “Luna,” he said quietly, approaching her slowly, “Don’t move.” 

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to scare off the Slashkilter. They are so rare, I never thought I would get to see one. It must have been attracted to your red hair. It does stand out against the desert landscape,” Luna whispered back distractedly. 

“Wait, my hair…? No, there’s a Billywig on your hand. We can’t let it sting you.” Charlie drew his wand. At first glance, the beelike Billywigs didn’t seem threatening in the least, but after living with Fred and George for 17 years, Charlie knew better. The twins loved Fizzing Whizbees, a candy that made whoever ate it float a few inches off the ground. Pure Billywig poison, however, had the ability to make its victim levitate up to 10 feet in the air, and if the person was allergic, the effect was permanent. Luna already seemed to live with her head in the clouds, he didn’t need the rest of her up there too.

He saw the green nest, peeking through the branches of the tree, vibrating with the energy of all the insect-like creatures buzzing around inside. “It’s too small for me to hit with a spell, but maybe if I levitate the nest away from you...”

“Oh, look Charlie! There it is!” Luna cried, pointing excitedly at the creature only she could see. The Billywig, startled, began to spin agitatedly.

“No! Don’t…!”

But it was too late. Luna, in her excitement, tripped over a root and fell against the tree, shaking it and the nest attached to the top. 

“Luna!” Charlie took off at a full sprint, closing the distance between them in mere seconds. He reached her just as the Billywig swarm left the nest and began to zoom towards her. He pulled her into his arms, trying to cover her body with his as best he could, keeping her safe from the creatures. He winced as he felt the stings all over his back and arms. They didn’t hurt very much, and the quick pain of the stingers was nothing compared to the burn of a dragon’s fire; he was more concerned about the aftereffects.

“Charlie, what on earth are you doing?” Luna exclaimed, squirming in his grip. 

“Protecting you from the Billywigs!” He felt her stop wriggling and then frowned as she began to laugh. “Why are you laughing? This is serious!” Charlie said angrily. The insects were beginning to disperse, as if realizing that the two humans were not a threat.

“Charlie, I’m immune to Billywig poison. I wouldn’t have gone near the nest if I weren’t. Can you let me go now please? I believe you’re going to start feeling the effects in a moment.”

Of course she was immune. He had underestimated his friend and been a “foolish, well meaning Gryffindor,” as Luna liked to say, and now he was going to pay the price. He let go and shook off the remaining Billywigs, wincing as the movement jostled his new wounds. He conjured a rope and gave the other end to Luna as he began to levitate off the ground. “Don’t let go,” he said, resigned to his fate.

And that is how he arrived at the dragon camp in Australia: Being towed along like a giant muggle balloon by a skipping Luna Lovegood as she chattered on about how exciting it was to have finally seen a Umgubular Slashkilter in the flesh and wasn’t it going to be exciting to see all the creatures Australia had to offer?

Yes, he thought with an amused smile as his new co-workers laughed at their predicament. He had seen many things, but none were as exciting and fun as the adventure that was being best friends with Luna Lovegood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This fic is a collection of oneshots revolving around Charlie Weasley and Luna Lovegood, their friendship, and their many ace adventures. They aren't in any particular order as I'm writing each chapter as ideas come to me, so the timeline will be kind of all over the place. Sorry about that in advance!


	2. In Which Coming Out is Angstier than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was expecting his coming out to be a bit emotional, but this is ridiculous.

Molly Weasley did not like messes; however, having seven children led her to embrace the mess that her home had inevitably become. Quidditch gear strewn around the entrance, her homemade jumpers draped across every piece of furniture, and papers covering every table were a sad reality that she resigned herself to early on.

She cleaned when she could. She moved the second hand brooms and weathered Quaffle into a closet, lovingly folded the jumpers, and straightened up papers Charlie had left on the kitchen table, clearing the space so she could set out plates for the dinner she had been planning for months. It was so difficult to get all seven of her-

No. Six of her children.

It had been three years since Fred’s death and the Burrow still seemed too quiet without him and George taunting the garden gnomes and causing her plants to spontaneously combust. She smiled sadly as she was flooded with memories of her trickster sons. Dungbombs hidden in shoes, Extendable Ears catching the latest Order gossip, Fizzing Whizzbees levitating a shrieking Ron down the stairs. She could still hear Percy yelping in surprise as he realized that the lumps in his soup were not in fact chunks of bread, but beetles that Fred had slipped into his soup while George distracted the cook. She closed her eyes and leaned against the table tiredly. It had been a long three years without Fred.

Each member of the Weasley clan was dealing with the loss in their own way. Bill and Percy had spouses and children to take care of, Ron and Ginny sought comfort in Hermione and Harry, and George…

Well. George was doing his best.

And then there was Charlie. Charlie, who blamed himself for not being at the battle and threw himself into his work when the war was over. He was always the most difficult to convince to come to any of the family dinners that she tried to put together. It was a pleasant surprise when he immediately accepted her most recent invitation to come visit the Burrow. He insisted on bringing all the paperwork he had been putting off and spent most of his time working on it, rarely leaving the house. She finally convinced him to visit Bill and Fleur with the words “Your niece is almost 6 months old and you haven’t seen her since she was born.” As any good mother knows, guilt is a powerful weapon, and Charlie was in no way immune to its effects.

She was moving the stack of papers he’d left on the kitchen table when she tripped over a rubber duck that Arthur had been dissecting the night before. The papers went flying as she caught herself on the edge of the table. She rolled her eyes good naturedly and bent over to pick up the fallen papers.  


One piece of parchment caught her eye. _A letter?_ She frowned as she scanned the top line. _Who on earth is GS?_ She wondered.

Molly Weasley was not a snoop. Any mother would be interested in their son’s life. Especially since said son was 29 without even a hint of a girlfriend, much less a wife, and who rarely wrote home or visited his family. Surely no one could blame her for being curious. Or so she told herself as she continued reading the letter.

 

_Dear GS,_

_I’m glad to know your father took the news well. I have yet to tell my family. It’s difficult enough with mum nagging me everyday to find some nice girl and settle down. I always respond that I am perfectly happy with my work, and I know that doesn’t satisfy her. I don’t know how to tell her the truth. I just don’t want to disappoint her._

_I can already hear your response: “You’re being silly Charlie! Have the wrackspurts gotten to you?” And you would be right. About both, probably. I’ll put on my cork charm when I finish this letter, just to be sure._

_I plan on telling them tonight at dinner and my nerves are killing me. Merlin’s pants, I’m a dragon trainer! This should not be difficult! Although, I suppose Ron would say that our mother is more frightening than any dragon. I’m not sure he’s wrong about that._

_Anyway, I know that by the time you’ve received this letter, I will have told my family the truth and I’ll either be back at camp being comforted by you and the children, or explaining myself to a no doubt very confused gaggle of gingers._

_Here’s hoping it’s the latter._

_Love,_

_Charlie_  
  


_Children?_ was the only thought Molly could conjure as she stood, frozen in shock.

Was this why Charlie spent so much time in Romania? He had _children_ ? And who was he writing? Was GS their mother? She had not just one, but presumably _multiple_ grandchildren that she was not spoiling rotten with love, food, and Weasley jumpers? Unacceptable.

She felt her infamous temper begin to surge. How dare Charlie not tell her something so important! Why would he-?

And then she stopped. Why _would_ he keep this from her? What could he be scared of? She put the letter down and went to the kitchen, sinking down into her favorite rocking chair, frowning as she tried to think through the situation. After an hour of pondering and trying to understand, she finally made a decision.

Charlie had written that he was going to tell the family at dinner. She would wait and see what he had to say, and if she did not like his explanation…

He was going to wish it was a dragon that was angry with him. It would show more mercy than she would.  


***************

Charlie took a deep breath, trying to keep from shaking his knee. He had sent a letter to Luna, and writing his feelings to his dearest friend had helped calm his nerves some.

 _But not enough,_ he thought as he fidgeted with the cork charm on his wrist. His mother had insisted on everyone coming together for a family meal, and he had the brilliant idea that this would be the perfect time to come out. Luna was delighted and had come out to her father the day before. Apparently, Xenophilius Lovegood was just relieved that he didn’t have to worry about his little girl relationship-wise in addition to her at times alarming fascination with dangerous creatures.

He had been putting off this conversation for years, and now that he finally thought he was ready, of course it was a bad time. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but his mother had been acting strangely all through dinner and he didn’t want to come out to her if she was already in a bad mood.

 _You already told Luna you would do this,_ he thought resignedly, _You can’t back out now._

“Um,” he began, “I have something I’d like to tell everyone.”

Every head turned to look at him. He kept his eyes trained on his barely touched food.

“So, I know that you all know that I don’t date. Ever.” Charlie began, trying to keep his hands still.

“That’s an understatement,” Bill said, raising an eyebrow. “Charlie, I’ve never seen you with a girl that way. Or a boy for that matter.”

Ginny smacked her brother’s arm. “Bill!”

“Well, it sounds like he’s coming out.

“But still, you can’t just-”

“Guys, please,” Charlie interjected. “Can I finish?”

Bill and Ginny both apologized sheepishly and Charlie locked eyes with his mother. She was looking at him intensely, almost knowingly. But no, she couldn’t know. Could she? He took a deep breath. No, there was no way.

“I guess I am coming out. But I’m not gay,” he said quickly as Bill raised his fist to pump it triumphantly in the air.

“I’m asexual.”

Instant confusion washed over the faces of everyone present.

“You’re a sexual...what exactly?” George asked, frowning.

“No asexual, as in one word. It’s a sexuality, like being gay or straight. It means that I don’t feel sexual attraction,” Charlie explained, glancing again at his mother, who looked...angry?

“No sexual...that’s possible?” Ron said. “Bloody hell man, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Charlie said, grinning. He knew Ron would say that and had bet Luna one galleon that Ron would be the most incredulous. _I needed a new copy of_ Fantastic Beasts. _Thanks Ron._

“Mum, is everything okay?” Percy asked, placing his hand on his mother’s arm. Mrs. Weasley was turning an alarming shade of red.

“If you don’t feel sexual attraction,” she said in a low, dangerously angry voice. “How is it that you have children?”

A deafening silence fell over the room. Charlie blinked in confusion. “What?”

“I saw your letter! To someone named GS!” Mrs. Weasley barked, pointing an accusing finger at her second oldest son. “And you said you had children!”

Charlie’s brow furrowed for a moment and then it dawned on him. He began to laugh.

“Charles Weasley, don’t you dare laugh at me!” Mrs. Weasley snapped.

“Mum,” he managed, wiping tears from his eyes, “What do I call the dragons at work?”

“I don’t see how that-”

“Children.” Arthur cut in. Mrs. Weasley froze, mid finger-wag. “Charlie has always called the dragons he works with his children, Molly. Why were you reading his letters?”

“Um,” Mrs. Weasley stammered, blushing the famous Weasley blush. “I was picking up his papers so I could set the table and I saw the letter and thought…”

“Mum,” Charlie walked around the table to his mother, knelt down and took her hands, “I don’t have children. I won’t ever have children. I’m asexual and aromantic, which for me means that I don’t ever want to be in any sort of relationship that isn’t platonic, and it’s hard to adopt children as a single man. I was writing Luna because I was nervous about telling you. Luna is GS. I call her Golden Snitch. It’s a long story,” he said quickly, cutting George off before he could get anything out. “I know it’s hard to take in, but this is a huge part of who I am. I felt like it was past time to tell you.”

Mrs. Weasley gripped his hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. His letter suddenly made sense as she understood the fear of her being disappointed in him and not wanting to tell her, knowing that her nagging had driven him away.

“I’m sorry,” She cried, throwing herself into his arms. Charlie nearly fell over, taken aback by her reaction. This was not at all what he’d been expecting.

“Mum, it’s okay. It was just a misunderstanding.” Charlie couldn’t make sense of his mother’s sobs and it seemed like the rest of the family was just as concerned. Finally, Mr. Weasley was able to somewhat decipher what his wife was crying about.

“Molly,” Mr. Weasley said softly, “It was a big decision for Charlie to tell us this. It makes sense that he would be scared. It isn’t just you he was scared to tell.”

“Yeah mum,” Charlie said, patting her back comfortingly. “Really, it’s okay. As long as you aren’t mad at me anymore. And,” he said, looking at the ground and avoiding everyone’s eyes, “I hope you aren’t disappointed in me.”

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and wiped her eyes. “You are my son,” she said firmly, taking his face in her hands and holding him there until he looked at her. “And I am so proud of you and I love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, dragging her into a bear hug. He could feel the continued confusion in the rest of his family, but it didn’t matter. His mother had accepted him. Now he knew everything was going to be okay.

“Wait,” Ron said slowly. “Did you say you were writing Luna Lovegood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on in life, including changing my major and having a resurgence in my hand issues. But I had an idea for this story, so here ya go! It's a little angstier than I was originally planning, but the next chapter will be way fluffier, I promise! Comments and reviews are more than welcome!


	3. In Which McGonagall Helps Solve The Amorentia Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall doesn't like student drama. But she she'll make an exception for Charlie Weasley.

“Professor McGonagall?”

Minerva McGonagall looked up from her desk to peer at Charlie Weasley over her glasses. The second oldest of the Weasley clan, normally charming and laid back, was fidgeting with his tie.

“How can I help you, Mr. Weasley?” she asked, putting down her quill, her voice laced with concern.

“I have a question about Potions.” he said quietly.

Minerva frowned. “Shouldn’t you ask Professor Snape about that?” she asked. She knew that the Gryffindor students rarely communicated with Severus beyond what was required in class, but surely they could at least ask him Potions related questions?

“Well, yes.” Charlie said, still not looking at her. “Normally, I would, but we’re learning about Amorentia.”

Ah. “Mr. Weasley, if you need to talk about your love life, perhaps a fellow student would be of more help to you?”

“No no, Professor, it’s, well…,“ he trailed off and mumbled something to his feet.

“Mr. Weasley, while I am fluent in several languages, I’m afraid gibberish is not among them,” Minerva said sternly.

What was wrong with the boy? Charlie was normally the picture of calm confidence. What had happened to shake him so profoundly?

He finally looked up at her, his ears turning a brilliant shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

“I can’t smell anything.”

Minerva’s frown deepened. “Can’t smell anything?” she repeated, confused.

“When Professor Snape asked to us to smell the potion, I couldn’t smell anything. It was like trying to smell water. It had no scent.”

Minerva thought about what she knew about Charlie Weasley. Member of a large family. Prefect. Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Excellent Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures student with a passion for dragons.

But she had never seen him with a girlfriend. Minerva tended to avoid listening to the student drama that ran rampant through the school, but many of her fellow teachers had no such qualms. They had often commented on how odd it was for such a handsome boy to be completely oblivious to the glances that girls (and even a few boys) threw his way.

But perhaps it was less obliviousness and more disinterest?

“Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape assigned you an essay on Amorentia, correct?”

Charlie’s brow furrowed. “Yes, Professor.”

“I will speak to Professor Snape. I would like to tweak your assignment.”

“What-?”

“You will write,” Minerva interrupted, “an essay about society’s understanding of the concept of love, focusing on the difference between romantic love and love for family and friends. It will be the same length as the essay originally assigned to you, and I will grade it.” _Severus will most likely thank me for that_ , she thought.

“I don’t understand-”

“Charlie.” Minerva smiled as the boy’s eyes widened at the use of his first name. “It is rare, but not unheard of, for people to not smell anything when presented with Amorentia. There is nothing wrong with you, “she said firmly. “I think you will find in writing this essay that many of your questions will be answered. When you have completed the assignment, come speak with me again.

Charlie stared at her for a moment. Then, a determined look crossed his face and he squared his shoulders. “Yes, Professor,” he said, nodding his head as he headed for the library.

***********

 _That’s the Charlie Weasley I know_ , she thought to herself the next day as he told her excitedly of his findings about aromanticism over tea and biscuits. _Always the smart one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I have another, much longer chapter that I'm editing and hoping to put up tomorrow, but I wrote this in about half an hour. I promise that will have more Luna and more of her and Charlie's friendship. Thanks so much to LishDacey394 and annegirlblythe for commenting! Y'all really gave me the motivation I needed to get these written.


	4. In Which Ron is an Idiot and George is Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, family dinners would go a lot smoother if Ron took 5 seconds to think before speaking.

Charlie laughed as Luna finished telling one of the many stories about him making a fool of himself trying to take care of her. “I really did look like a muggle balloon,” he recalled fondly, grinning at his father. Arthur Weasley eyes danced with delight as he eagerly listened to the stories of his son’s misadventures in Australia.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on Charlie bringing Luna to dinner after his revelation of how close they were. “She’s my best friend,” he’d said to his astonished brother.

“Next week, you’re bringing Luna with you to dinner, and that is final!” Molly insisted as her son prepared to floo back to work.

That week there was a smaller group than usual attending the Weasley family dinner. Harry and Hermione, who both regularly attended the family gatherings, had to stay behind to file paperwork at the Ministry (“I didn’t know there was going to be this much Hermione!” “Well if even Ronald can get it done before the weekend is over, you certainly can.” “Hey!”).

Baby Victorie was sick, and Fleur had stayed at home to take care of her. She had, however, insisted on Bill attending the dinner (“Your brother is never ‘ome. Go visit with ‘im and meet ‘is friend.”).

Which meant that for Luna’s first dinner with the Weasleys, she was completely surrounded by redheads. And she didn’t seem to mind at all.

Confident that Luna was comfortable enough for him to leave her for a moment, Charlie got up from the table to bring out more tea. Ginny stood and walked over to the kitchen to help him.

The family ate in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“I’m glad you didn’t get lost or anything in Australia, Loony. You were always a little scatterbrained.” Ron said, unthinkingly using Luna’s old nickname. “Always misplacing things and such.”

Luna’s ever-present dreamy smile didn’t falter, but she put her fork down slowly. She placed her napkin on the table and quietly excused herself, passing Charlie and Ginny on her way out the door without a word.

Charlie placed the tea on the table, sat down and turned to his brother. “Alright Ron, what did you say?”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked defensively.

“Luna just left the table and was clearly upset.” Charlie answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How can you tell?” Bill asked. Luna had looked as dreamy as ever to him as she left.

“She didn’t say anything to me as I walked back through the door. She normally would have warned me about the Nargles hiding in the mistletoe by the doorway. Ron is the most likely to stick his foot in his mouth.” Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Charlie cut him off. “You know it’s true, don’t try to deny it. So again, what did you say to upset her?”

Ron shrugged. “I don’t know. I mentioned how she was always losing her things at Hogwarts and how people thought she was loony. Loony Lovegood, remember that nickname?” he asked Ginny with a grin.

Charlie’s face paled and Ginny’s fork froze halfway to her mouth. “Bloody hell, Ron. Why did you have to bring that up?” Charlie whispered before jumping up from the table and taking off after Luna.

The Weasleys all looked at Ginny, uncertain as to what had just happened. Ginny glared at Ron, who looked rather shocked. “What did I say?” he asked.

“Luna didn’t lose her things Ron,” Ginny spat. “People hid them from her.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, but he had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

“People used to take her things and hide them. They took her shoes, her robes, her jewelry, her books. They’d take her homework and flush it down the toilet. She started turning her assignments the moment she finished them to avoid having to do them over,” Ginny explained in a flat voice.

“What?” Percy exclaimed. “No, the Prefects would never have allowed that to happen.” Ginny whipped around to face him and he shrank back as he was faced with the full force of a glare worthy of Molly Weasley.

“We told the Prefects. We told Flitwick and I talked to McGonagall. They took points from Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws took all of Luna’s blankets in the middle of the winter.” Ginny turned back to look at Ron. “And Luna is different, yes, but would you like being called ‘Loony’?”

Ron, looking appropriately chastised, opened his mouth to respond.

“I need names.”

Everyone at the table stared at George. George who spent most meals in silence, occasionally staring at the family clock where his brother’s hand was permanently pointing to the word “Home.” George whose facial expressions fluctuated between tired, sad, or a combination of the two. George whose current facial expression could only be described as murderous.

“It was most of the Ravenclaws from our year and the year above.” Ginny said, shocked into a calmer state and slightly dazed from seeing the familiar fire in George’s eyes. “There were students from other years and houses who joined in, and no one ever tried to stop people from taking her things. Luna didn’t like talking about it.”

The silence at the table was heavy as everyone watched George.

“George, dear?” Molly began hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

George stared at the table for a moment longer before standing abruptly. He stalked out of the room and up the stairs, muttering something about “Bloody Ravenclaws…” and “They should have told me…”

The remaining members of the family sat in stunned silence, dinner long forgotten.

 

*****

  
“Luna?” Charlie said softly, knocking at the door. “May I come in?”

“Yes,” came the quiet reply that Charlie had to strain to hear. He slowly opened the door to see Luna sitting on the windowsill, hugging her knees to her chest and staring out at the yard. He walked over and sat across from her.

“My brother is an idiot,” was all he could think of to say.

Luna didn’t look away from the window, but her lips quirked into a half smile. “Ron says some foolish things sometimes, doesn’t he?” she asked.

“More than sometimes,” Charlie replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re far too kind to him.”

“Everyone deserves kindness,” Luna said, pulling her legs closer to her body.

“I should have told him not to say anything,” Charlie said with a frown.

“Say anything about what? About my nickname? About how I ‘lost’ all my possessions?” Luna asked, still staring determinedly out the window. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, Charlie. I know what people think of me. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Luna, please look at me,” Charlie pleaded. She turned to him reluctantly. “You lie to everyone Luna. You act like the things they say and do don’t hurt you. But please, don’t lie to me. You’re my best friend. I know these things bother you, and we’re going to make it clear to everyone, including my dolt of a brother, that it’s not okay to call you names or be awful to you just for being yourself. And I say we,” he said, grin so big and infectious that Luna couldn’t help but smile almost wide, “because I know you won’t let me hit Ron.” Luna laughed. “Or the idiot Ravenclaws who bullied you.” Luna sobered up immediately. “I’m not letting that go. We’re going to need your brilliant brain to figure out how to get back at them.”

“Charlie, I don’t want to get back at them. I just want to forget it ever happened.” Charlie opened his mouth to protest.

“Then let me take care of it,” George said quietly, stepping into the room. Charlie felt Luna tense momentarily and saw the dreamy look she wore around everyone but him and Ginny slip into place.

“George?” Charlie said, looking at his brother uncertainly. But his brother’s gaze was fixed on Luna.

“Luna, I’m sorry Ron is such a git and I’m sorry that the people at Hogwarts were cruel to you and. Ginny told us,” he said, glancing at Charlie’s surprised face. He refocused on Luna. “I won’t let this slide. If Fred-” he paused and took a deep breath. “If Fred were here, he would insist that we couldn’t possibly let these bullies go unchecked. I understand that you don’t want to be involved, but I would like your permission to prank the people who deserve it.”

Charlie inhaled sharply. There had been no talk of pranks in the Burrow for years. He felt tears prick his eyes. _All because of Luna_ , he thought in amazement.

George walked over to Luna and put his hand on her shoulder. “Charlie isn’t going to let this go, and now that I know what they did, neither will I. So please,” he said, allowing the infamous Weasley twin smirk slip over his face. “Let me do this for you.”

Luna studied him for a moment, dreaminess gone. Then she nodded. “Thank you George. You’re right, if I don’t let you do something to them, Charlie will be insufferable,” she said seriously.

“Hey!” Charlie exclaimed. “I am always insufferable, thank you very much!” He put the small blonde into a headlock and she squealed as she tried to free herself.

“Charlie!” she laughed, pushing at his arm. “Let go!”

George watched them both fondly as his mind continued racing with ideas as it had since dinner and as it hadn’t until now since before the Battle of Hogwarts.

Yes, he thought to himself as he let the friends wrestle. Even without marriage or blood, Luna Lovegood was now officially a part of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've done justice to Luna here! I'm still trying to figure out how to write her and do justice to her character. It may be another couple chapters before I do something from her point of view.
> 
> I wasn't sure what to do about Fleur's accent and I don't want to seem rude or anything, so I tried to stick to how I remember JKR writing it. If anyone has any advice about that, I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Also, I swear I will try to tone down the angst!


	5. In Which Luna Makes Her First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boggarts rarely make friends. But if anyone is going to make friends with one, it would be Luna.

The first rule of being a boggart: never meet another one of your kind. You are your victim’s worst nightmare come true, the manifestation of fear. Every boggart’s worst fear is to not exist. If two were to meet, both would blink out of existence.

So the life of a boggart is a lonely one. You slip from alleyway to abandoned house, lonely corner to dark crevice, always engulfed in darkness, seeking amusement by startling those who pass you by.

You find a home in a school for young witches and wizards. A daring move, perhaps, but what is life without a little risk?

You watch as the students of Hogwarts go from class to class, laughing at the latest Zonko’s products, bemoaning the amount of coursework they have to complete, and ranting about their petty inter-house rivalries.

One student in particular catches your eye. Her blue and bronze tie is loose around her neck, her rumpled clothing suggesting she slept in them the night before. Even as tired as she looks, her bright blue eyes shine with energy. Her blonde hair nearly blinds you, your own dark eyes not accustomed to the brightness her entire persona exudes. She wears a strange set of pink glasses with purple lens and around her neck is a cork necklace. For the nargles, you realize. You didn’t even know humans were aware of their existence. You resolve to keep a closer eye on this particular Girl.

*****

As the weeks pass, you begin to notice how the other students treat the Girl. They trip her in the halls, laughing at first, then growing angry as she simply brushes herself off and gathers her belongings. They hide her possessions, sometimes going so far as to flush her assignments down the toilets in Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom, a place even you tend to avoid.

You absolutely don’t begin targeting the Girl’s tormentors. And you would never go so far as to find some of her things and place them in places you know she frequents. And even if you did, it would be purely for the satisfaction of the frustration on the bullies faces when she finds her things quicker than they would expect. You don’t do it for the grateful look she gives the empty air when she discovers her belongings on her way to feed the thestrals.

That would be ridiculous.

*****

One day, you’re doing your daily rounds, startling the group of first years whose biggest fear is spiders, when you spot a professor. He barks at the first years to get out and you quickly take to the shadows behind a potted plant as the students scuttle away to class.

The professor, a greasy black-haired man with a long nose squints as he studies the hallway. “Where are you?” you hear him mutter, and you pull back even deeper into the shadows.

“Professor?” comes a familiar dreamy voice. “Have the wrackspurts gotten to you? I can see them, floating about your head.”

The professor turns to face her. “Ms. Lovegood,” he says curtly, lowering his wand. “You should be in class.

“I was just on my way, sir,” she says cheerfully. “But I saw an impressive amount of wrackspurts here and just wanted to see who was being afflicted. Do you need any help with them?” You watch in amusement as the professor wrinkles his nose.

“No,” he responds wearily, “I do not.” He strides away before the girl can say anything else.

She stands in silence for a moment and you wait for her to leave so you can prepare for the next unsuspecting first years to pass by.

“You can come out if you like,” you suddenly hear right next to your ear. “People are scared of me too.”

If you were human, you would have jumped in surprise. You peek out from behind the plant and see her looking directly at you with her strange glasses. You wait for the transformation to take hold.

It never does.

She smiles at you, beckoning you to come closer with a pale, outstretched hand. “My glasses let me see you as you are, not as my worst fear. You’re really quite pretty, you know. Could you maybe come out so I can see you better?”

You slowly slide out from the shadows and slide in front of her, reaching your full height so you can look her in the eye. No human has ever seen you in your true, unaltered form. You don’t even know what you look like. You never wanted to risk looking in a mirror and disappearing from seeing yourself.

She stares you straight in the eye. “Hello! My name is Luna. Thank you for returning my things to me. Particularly my assignments. That last one was from Professor Snape and he can be a bit irritable when I don’t have my essays written on time. But you really mustn't scare my house mates. They do have other stresses to worry about.”

You tilt your head at her in disbelief. Was she defending them? “They are also more...cruel when they’ve been frightened,” she says hesitantly.

Ah. You nod your head in acknowledgment and decide to be more careful who and when you scare from now on.

“Thank you,” she says, relieved. “Could we maybe talk sometime soon? I have class now, but maybe we can talk later! I’ve never had a friend. Have you?” You shake your head. “Well, we can figure it out together,” she says kindly, turning to go to her class.

You wave to stop her from leaving. She frowns. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

You gesture to her and then to the general direction of her dormitory, finishing with a large shrug. She looks at you confused, then her expression clears and she gives you a knowing smile. “You want to know why I think they’re scared of me?”

You nod.

She shrugs. “People fear what they don’t understand,” she says simply.

Then she turns and skips down the hall, leaving the wrackspurts, the nargles, and you, a baffled boggart, behind.

The life of a boggart is lonely, but everyone needs a friend. Even you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different point of view! I'm still working on getting Luna down, so bear with me as I try to find her voice. She'll get her own chapter eventually, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you so much to people who have commented. Y'all really help me find the energy to keep writing!


End file.
